


The light of my life

by procoffeinating



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Canon verse, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission for lovely narlth at tumblr <3 Merlin and Arthur being cute together, how could anyone want more from this show?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The light of my life

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
